The Wanting of Power
'Understanding' Fala was out in the forest outside Radiant city as she was trying to raise the level of her fullbringing to return to Ryu and the others. She was tired of being weak and she had finally gained power but even she knew it wasn't going to be enough. Meanwhile on the outskirts of a town known as Shizukana Town. Two people, one boy and one girl walk down a road paved in blood as they follows the trail of a murdered human. A hollow then emerges with several seemingly dead high school boys within its mouth, the hollow is a large purple creature deformed from battle after battle and hungry for the soul of a human. "Hey" Seikatsu yells aloud as he punches the hollow instantly killing it. "Aww man" Seikatsu chuckles. "I have no idea where I am" he admits. "Come on Seikatsu. You should no where we going before dragging me along with ya" Chibusa says. Chibusa then hits Seikatsu in the head knocking him off his feet and onto the ground. "Get up stupid. Lets ask that girl for directions." Chibusa says while dragging Seikatsu along and waving at a girl in the forest. Fala was sitting down sweating and panting trying to catch her breath when she suddenly felt two energies coming towards her as she looked behind and saw one boy and girl. "May i help you?" She said standing up wiping away the sweat from her neck and face. "Hey, my stupid friend got us lost" Chibusa says to the girl as she lifts Seikatsu to his feet with one hand and points to him. Chibusa then lifts her fist and tries to punch the girl as she throws Seikatsu back and send him flying backwards into a tree. Fala was hit and fell back as she landed facedown on the floor as she stood up and looked at her,"What the heck was that for?!" She yelled while she was bleeding from her lips. "Whats wrong with ya" Seikatsu yells from behind. Chibusa disregarding what Seikatsu had said lifts the girl to her feet. " You're stonger than you look Fullbring" Chibusa exclaims. " I could feel your power from miles back" Chibusa said admittingly. "Hey, whats your name" Seikatsu says as he uses his own Fullbring to stand face to face with the girl. "My name is Fala and if your going to be like this then I guess it's time for me to fight." She said as suddenly a green glow appeared around her. "Mother Spirit." Falla spoke as suddenly the entire area started to become different as though the life was being reborn into it. Seikatsu then grabbed hold of Fala's arm. "No need. We don't want to fight, right Chibusa." Seikatsu says calmly. Chibusa then once again pushes Seikatsu back this time much harder as it sends him flying back into the forest behind them hitting trees. "Sure I'll fight" Chibusa admits as she jumps back and prepares herself. Fala glared at her hating how people took advantege of her good nature, she knew that now it was going to be right. She closed her eyes as her pendent started to glow while spots appeared all around her, claws came on her hands along with two ears, and finally a tail on her back. She opened her eyes to show that they have changed into slints as she ran towards Chibusa at high speed as she went in for the slash with her claws. Chibusa then stuck her arms into the ground. She then grunted loudly as she tore a large chunk of the ground out and hurled it at Fala. In that instant Fala smiled as the rock collided with her but the stone shattered as she appeared now grey while covered in horns all over her body and punched the rock. "Good girl" Chibusa said as she threw her leg out and collided her leg with Fala fist. Just then Seikatsu comes grabbing hold of both the girls. "Stop fighting unless, you gonna fight me" Seikatsu said confidently as he threw the girls into the sky. Fala managed to grow wings and gently landed on the ground,"Blame her not me." Fala said sighing as she felt her lip getting worse. Chibusa then tried to plead with Seikatsu as she fell to the ground landing on her butt. " Ouch...Hey I didn't start nothin' " she said. But she was soo cut off in mid sentence when Seikatsu rose his hand. "Hey I wasn't blamin' nobody. Fight me." He said shockingly. As the weather quickly changed as time passed. Black clouds covered the skies, and thunder roared in the heavens. The rain quickly came slamming against the ground itself making large "Thuds" as it rained hard Seikatsu stared directly at Chibusa and then at Fala. "Well" Seikatsu offers sticking his hand outward, offering them to fight with him. Fala shook her head as she started walking back home thinking how messed up this day was turning out to be. "Hey she can't go" Chibusa says while trying to grab Fala. She is then interuptted by Seikatsu as he grabs he hair. He then whispers something into her ear, she later reacts by walking away and grunting. "We got off onto the wrong foot...anything I can do to make it up to you Fala" Seikatsu said sincerly as Chibusa was still arguing and throwing trees around to what Seikatsu said. Fala looked at him then sighed,"No no, I mean why did you guys come here? To fight me is that all?" She asked as the rain was pouring harder. "Nah to tell the truth I got lost" Seikatsu said chuckling. "So why did she attack me?" Fala said looking at him. Seikatsu sighed. "She crazy duh" Seikatsu said jokingly. Then Chibusa came running in front of Seikatsu after calming down. "Sorry... I guess" Chibusa said timidly. Fala sighed and smiled,"Apology accpeted, so where do you need to go?" She asked. "We live in a place called Shizukana Town, right near there.... in the mountains" Seikatsu said as he began to walk away. "Its really nice, you should visit." He then put his hands behind his head as he began to walk away happily. Fala looked at him confusingly,"Wait you remember where it is?" She said. "No" Seikatsu said calmly as he continued walking. Chibusa then urged Fala to follow with them with her hands. "He may not look it but he's smart. Chibusa then paused staring at Seikatsu. "He hides alot about him...... well come on! Chibusa yelled as she quickly caught up to Seikatsu. Fala looked at her and ran,"Wait up!!". Chibusa started to laugh as she ran faster. "Stop being mean" Seikatsu said calmly stopping Chibusa."Everything ain't a competition" Seikatsu and a grumpy Chibusa then waited for Fala to catch up so they could travel together toward Shizukana Town. Fala ran as she then passed them,"Come on!!" She said laughing as she used Bringer Light to go faster. "That show off" Chibusa yelled as she tried to catch up to her. Seikatsu annoyed but enjoynig his time with the girls played along. He used his Fullbring to launch himself into the sky, he then grabbed hold of both girls throwing them over his shoulders and running into town. "Here we are girls" He said still holding them on his shoulderes. "Put me down" Chibusa argued covering her blushing face. Fala sighed as she wished that it was her prince charming instead of someone random. Seikatsu then put them both down. Chibusa hit Seikatsu over the head and began to grumply walk back into town. Seikatsu quickly followed. "Hey lets go to the hot spring. You wanna Fala." Chibusa announced not looking at Seikatsu. Fala looked at them and sighed seeing as how she was dragged all this way, she might as well."Alright sure." She said following them. Seikatsu then walked off. "Hey I'll catch up to ya guys later. I have to go check somethin out first." Chibusa then nodded as she grabbed Fala and led her to the Hot Springs. Fala let herself be dragged as the both of them reached the hot springs,"Wow this is amazing i've never been in a hot spring before." She said looking around. "Yeah its great" Chibusa said as she undressed and gently went into the Hot Spring. "Come on in the water is nice and hot" Chibusa said while placing her head back and relaxing. Fala undressed as she entered the water as she was suprised at how relaxing it felt as she then sat down and laid back. "I've never felt anything so relaxing as this." Fala said as suddenly a squrrial came which Fala smiled as she petted him. "Yeah I know, I haven't been coming in here as much. Not ever since I met with Seikatsu." Chibusa then stared at the reflection in the water and sighed. "Seikatsu........Fala tell me about yourself " Chibusa said in a friendly tone. Fala took off her hair band and smiled as all her hail fell down her face,"What do you want to know?" She said wetting her hair as she pulled it back. "Well anything you wanna!" Chibusa said as her hair fell down too. Fala thought about it after a while she laughed,"Well you could say I'm an indian girl." Fala said. Chibusa then broke into laugh. "Well, hey lets make a game. I tell a fact about me and then you and so on. Come on It'll be fun. Chibusa urged. "Its like truth and dare" Chibusa said. "You can go first" Chibusa said smiling. "Um alright well I was born and raised in the forest before i moved to Radiant city." She said. "Ok. My turn. Chibusa said excitedly. " Well me I....ummm...I grew up in well here, this is my town. I'm welcome everywhere except the school." Chibusa said as her expression went from excited to more reserved as she hadn't talked about her life in school in so long. "Hmm well I have a group of friends who are Soul-Reapers with one being an Espada from Hueco Mundo." Fala said as she starting thinking what they were doing. "An espada. You better not tell Seikatsu that, he has a grudge against hollows." Chibusa said while getting out of the Hot Spring and holding on to her towel. "My turn. Well, this is the first time my hair has been down." Chibusa said laughing. "This is my first time in a hot spring." Fala said laughing as she looked up at the sky. "Well, can I ask you a question." Chibusa said leaning into Fala's ear. "Are you gonna stay" Chibusa whispered. Fala looked at her confused,"What do you mean stay?" She asked. "You know what I mean" Chibusa said making her way back to her tossed about clothes in the floor. "You know stay in Shizukana Town" Fala got her clothes as she dried herself off with a towel and changed,"It's an awesome place to be and I'm sure you got some cool stuff to show me." Fala said but looked outside. "But i have my home in Radiant city and my friends too." She said turning around. "You can still visit'em. Besides we live in the mountains out there, but we never there. Chibusa admitted urging Fala to stay. Chibusa then put on the rest of her clothes and walked outside. "Think about it K" Chibusa said as she walked through the doors. Fala went and caught up to her,"Sorry Chibusa... this place is amazing and it would great to live here but Ryu was the first person to be my friend so i can't leave." She said blushing. "Oh! I get it, aww Fala got a crush." Chibusa said loudly while running happily back toward the mountains. Fala smiled as she went running back home. "See ya" Chibusa yelled. Fala waved back as she went running back to the one place she would always call home. End. Category:Twonjr3